1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to product packaging, and more particularly to a bag former assembly for preparing product packaging and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to utilize bag former assemblies to fabricate packaging for bulk consumer products, particularly foodstuffs. Certain previous bag former assemblies lack desired stability and are difficult and time consuming to disassemble and reassemble for cleaning and maintenance purposes.